


Selfless

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Power Rangers RPM
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, The Time Skipped Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She isn't in the Soup any more, but she's still all that they made her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfless

Doctor K was exhausted; all the preparations for the Rangers' arrival tomorrow had worn her out. She needed to sleep – properly, in bed, not just napping in her chair like she had been for days.

She pulled back the covers of her bed, ready to get in. "Initiating Project ShutEye," she said, out of habit – then froze.

K looked down, studying herself. Only then did she notice her pajamas were alphabet-patterned. Oh. She'd chosen them in a hurry, not paying much attention, but maybe, subconsciously...

Since coming to Corinth, all she'd thought about had been Project Ranger. She'd just carried on like before – the military here hadn't heard of her, but she'd still introduced herself as Doctor K.

She squeezed her eyes shut. This was a new world – She didn't have to do – to be –

Taking a deep breath, K looked around. Besides the bed, this room was empty. Behind her, in the control room, her clothes were piled on the chair. Above that, a rack of screens displayed information on various subjects – the suits, Corinth, Venjix.

These things were all she knew, and had been for so long...

She got into bed. What other options did she have?


End file.
